


The Ring of the Lost

by LunarEclipse



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers for city elf route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipse/pseuds/LunarEclipse
Summary: Alistair wondered about the shiny golden ring his fellow Grey Warden carried everywhere with her. After their adventure with the Dalish Elves he finds out.





	The Ring of the Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing the game obsessively lately. I'm not going to write anymore for this game, at least for this version of my character.  
> But this was an idea that wouldn't leave me alone and I wasn't going to post it, but then I thought about it and I am.
> 
> Alistair is the one man I am straight for, I love him so much I swoon.
> 
> -Luna

“Are you alright?” Alistair asked softly. Kneeling down next to his fellow grey warden.

Elena looked up and blinked before giving a bitter smile. Turning her face back to the fire she sighed softly.

“As much as I can be” she commented softly, her gaze trailing over their camp. She could see Leliana laughing about something with Sandal both of them red faced after drinking some mead, Sten sat across from them, a book in his hand, next to him was the mutt, Dabrine who was lounging lazily, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he soaked up the warmth of the flames.

Morrigan sat by herself, drinking, as she observed them all with hawk like eyes.

“Well, I just wanted to give you back something” Elena looked up, brown strands falling out of her ponytail as she turned.

Alistair rubbed the back of his neck looking sheepish, “it fell out of your bags back in the dalish camp, I kept meaning to give it back, but the time never seemed right, and it was one battle after the other and well, h-here” he held out a gloved hand and opened it, exposing a shiny golden ring.

“Oh” Elena's blue eyes darkened and she gently plucked it from his hand, holding it up to watch it glint in the fire light.

“I didn't know you were married” Alistair stated softly as he plopped onto tell dirt next to her, his voice was strained and Elena flinched, her blue eyes shooting to him

“I'm not” she spat, her lip curling. She wilted at Alistair's shocked face and turned back to the fire.

“I was going to be married” she started softly, hunching her shoulders, her eyes crinkling. “This elf who I had only known for 20 minutes before the wedding, it was arranged.” She sighed heavily and hugged herself.

“I don't know why I still have the damned thing, I nicked it from his corpse after he was killed by some assholes, I didn't know why then and I don't know why now” she explained feeling the weight of that day drape across her shoulders heavily.

Alistair paused, looking at her in a way she couldn't hope to decipher it. “Was he a good man?This…” Elena shot him a small smile “Nelaros” she told him softly, before shaking her head with a sigh.

“He was a good man. You see, this Noble had saw it fit to interrupt the wedding and take a few of us captive” her lip curled and she glared at the fire.

“Wanted to have some _fun_ with a few ‘knife eared bitches' as he so loved to call us” she spat and saw Alistair bristle at her words from the corner of her eye.

“He didn't- I mean I hope he didn't-” Alistair fumbled looking angry and concerned all at once. Elena laughed softly and gently shoved his shoulder “I'm not made of glass, I broke out easily enough, but Nelaros and my cousin Soris had broke in to save us. A little redundant considering I had broken out when they arrived, but helpful in the end.” Elena explained softly.

“The others, they weren't so lucky, I can only imagine what my cousin Shianni went through, and most days I wish I did not have an imagination so vivid” she removed her hair from the ponytail and ran her fingers through it to get rid of the knots.

“Nelaros was struck down in front of us, he died… for me” she closed her eyes tightly a bitter smile crawling on her lips “he had told me he would spend the rest of his days trying to keep me safe and happy, seems he did just that…” biting her lip she pulled her hair back in a ponytail, tighter than before.

“I'll never forget him, because he sacrificed himself for a fiance he barely knew and was brave until the end.” letting out a deep breath Elena looked to Alistair, not paying any mind to the looks the others were sending her, obviously having overheard her story.

Alistair gave her a sad smile, his eyes full of warmth and acceptance. _He was always so sweet, so kind and warm._

“Then I think you know why you keep it, as respect to a lost friend” he soothed, gently clasping the hand that held the ring in it.

Elana smiled softly, her eyes crinkling as she leaned over and hugged him tightly.

“How do you always know what to say?” She joked, pulling back and tugging on the back of his hair playfully.

Alistair gave a loud laugh and made a face at her “I don't know, usually I'm told I have a quite severe case of foot in mouth syndrome, but I have my moments” he teased and Elena laughed brightly.

“You do Alistair” she agreed and turned back to the fire, feeling lighter than she had in days.

“Oi! Which one were you agreeing to?” He asked, nudging her shoulder.

Elena gave a barking laugh and looked at him from the corner of her eyes “All of them” she teased and jumped up as Alistair went to grab her with a “why you”

She laughed as he grabbed her around the waist and spun around, her hands scrabbling against his forearms for a grip “Alistair you're gonna fa-” she and Alistair both yelped as he tripped and fell, both of them hitting the ground with a loud thump.

“Fall” Elena finished dumbly, she turned her head to look at Alistair and they locked eyes for a split second before bursting out in loud bellied laughs.

Tears were filling their eyes as they laughed, and Elena merely squeezed the armored hands that clasped hers.

Alistair made her feel happy, safe, _alive_. How he did this, Elena had no clue.

Looking at him as her laughing died down, she gave him a fond smile, her eyes tracing the contours of his gleeful expression.

_I love him._

~Fin  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a great day/night! 
> 
> ~Luna
> 
> UPDATE : I have a Twitter now! One specifically for you guys to get updates on fics and for you to send me requests! Feel free to send requests for any of the fandoms I write for! And don't be afraid to ask if I write for other fandoms, because I'd be willing!  
> You can find me @LunarEclipseLE on Twitter!   
> Join the fun!


End file.
